Truths
by charlotteleah.jennalou
Summary: Sam and Toms relationship is rocky, and when someone from Sam's past arrives, could it destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

"You're late!" Zoe told Sam as she walked into the staffroom.

"Sorry, I was at the chemist in the high street. I've never seen it so busy in all my life," Sam explained. She then opened her locker and discretely put a pregnancy test inside of it. Sam then put her scrubs on and went downstairs to cubicles.

* * *

"I think you're going to be ok." Sam said to 5 year old Megan. "We'll keep her in overnight and she should be good to go tomorrow," she then told the mother. Sam walked out of cubicles and pulled the curtain closed.

"You alright?" Tom asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sam replied.

"Well, you didn't come out drinking last night when we invited you and it wasn't like you were busy." Tom said.

Sam just looked at him and walked off for a 5 minute coffee break. She made her way up to the staffroom, opened her locker, pulled out the pregnancy test, put it in her pocket, and made her way to the toilets.

* * *

"3 minutes! Like I have 3 minutes to waste!" Sam whispered loudly to herself. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

3 minutes passed and Sam nervously picked up the stick. Two lines. She couldn't believe it. She, Sam Nicholls was _pregnant_.

She ran into the staffroom and picked up the new shared laptop. Immediately, she entered Google and looked up abortion clinics.

"Sam, we need you downstairs now." Tess told her and Sam closed the lid, not thinking to delete her history, or even worse, close her page.

* * *

Fletch walked into the staffroom and lifted up the laptop. He saw the website and immediately right-clicked. He printed it off and spread the word that he had a surprising announcement to make in the pub at the end of shift.

* * *

Word got around and everyone gathered in the pub.

"Right everyone, I have something to show you. I found it on the laptop and I want to know who it belongs too, you know me being my nosey self." Fletch announced cheerily whilst opening up the sheet of paper. Sam's throat went dry and she drank her drink.

A man walked into the pub and saw Sam. She glared at him but he decided to walk over.

The man snatched the paper out of Fletch's hand.

"I know perfectly well who this belongs to. My tarty, slut of a daughter. Congratulations Tom," the man announced.

"Sorry but who are you?" Zoe asked him.

"Eric Nicholls." He replied and Sam snatched the paper from Toms grasp and left the pub.

* * *

When she got outside, she felt a tear run down her face among the rain and she walked home.

* * *

**Please R&R, I know it's awful but sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't want to go to work the next day but she knew she had to. She had to face everyone sooner or later and she decided now was the right time.

When she got to work she stuck a note on Tom's locker reading:

_Sorry xxx_

Then she got her scrubs on and went downstairs.

* * *

When she got down, she got looks but, to her surprise, it was nothing major. That was, until, she saw Tom. Sam thought the best thing to do would be to ignore him.

"Right listen up everyone. There's been a house fire. We have 1 major casualty and 2 minor." Zoe announced. "Ok, with me on the major is… Sam, Linda, Tom and Charlie. Tess, can you sort everyone else please."

"Are you serious?" Tom stated.

"Tom, just get on with it. You'll have to get used to her sooner or later." Zoe told him.

* * *

"Ok. This is Pixie Day, 4 years old. Severe smoke inhalation affecting her lungs and breathing status. Minor burns to her right upper leg along with a break and a dislocated knee. A suspected fracture to her left wrist along with lacerations and grazes to her head, arms and legs." Dixie announced. "GCS 8, BP 70 systolic. She's had a litre of saline and has been unconscious throughout. Ok, on 3. 1…2…3!"

"Pixie, can you squeeze my fingers if you can hear me?" Sam asked and she felt a small light squeeze.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked a teen at the door of resus.

"Are you her sister?" Charlie questioned and the girl nodded. He then walked over to her.

"Pixie's injuries are severe but, she is going to be ok. Most of them can't have been caused by the fire though. Were there any explosions or was she involved in a fall by any chance?"

"No, no I don't think so." The girl told him.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?" Charlie asked her.

"My name's Courtney." She replied but said nothing about her parents.

"Look. I think you should get looked at." Charlie told Courtney.

"No I'm fine. I've already been told that I need to be seen to with the doctor who has the fish face," She told him and Sam couldn't help but giggle at this.

* * *

Sam walked into reception and saw Courtney.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sam asked.

"No, course not." Courtney said. "Men or pregnancy?" She then asked.

"What?" Sam said, looking a bit stunned.

"Look, I know it's one or the other possibly even both," Courtney told her.

"How old are you?" Sam then asked.

"16. I reckon your either 25, 26, 27, or 28." Courtney said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Where's your mum, or dad?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know who my dad is. Or where my mum is," Courtney replied, but then realised what she'd said. "It's ok though. I have a job and the other two go to school. I lied about my age so I could get a job. I told them I was 18."

"Courtney, I'm going to have to call social services. Even though you're too old for the system, Pixie isn't. What about your other sister?" Sam told her.

"My other sister's 6, she's called Bridgett. I'm not too old, I lied about my age. I'm 14." Courtney informed Sam. "You can call them, as long as they don't split us up."

"They won't. I promise you, they won't." Sam told Courtney and she walked away.

* * *

At the end of her shift, Sam found Tom in the staffroom holding the note she stuck on his locker.

"Do you mean it, are you sorry?" Tom asked her and she nodded. "Why don't you want our baby?"

"Well because, I'll go wrong. I don't know how to look after a baby. This baby would have a bad life. Anyway, I don't know if I'm ready for a thing growing inside me and making me fat." Sam told him.

"Unbelievable. The Sam Nicholls Ice Queen effect strikes again. This baby and a thing." Tom stated.

"Look, Tom, I don't do all that motherly stuff. You should know that!" Sam said.

"Sam, what are you scared of. Anyway, about the clinic, your appointment's been cancelled." He told her, and with that, he walked out.

Sam was left standing there. She felt a tear trickle down her face.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, its a bit of gobblygoop. If you have any ideas then please PM me or put it in a review. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Tom hadn't spoken properly for 7 weeks. Sam was now 12 weeks pregnant and she didn't want to do it alone. She sent Tom a text saying:

_Meet me outside the ED at 12:20 xxx_

With that, she left for work.

* * *

Time passed quicker than usual. It wasn't long till Sam was stood outside the ED. She felt the rain falling off her face along with her tears. Sam couldn't believe he'd stood her up. She obviously meant nothing to him, so started to walk slowly back inside. At that moment, Tom came out.

"I thought you'd stood me up." Sam told him.

"I wouldn't do that," Tom said grinning. "So…"

"So…" Sam said.

"Where are you taking me?" Tom asked her.

"The other side of the hospital," she replied.

* * *

"Well, that's a very healthy baby," the midwife told Sam and Tom.

"Beautiful," Tom said.

"It's a splodge!" Sam then said.

"Yeah well she's a beautiful splodge." Tom then told her.

"She?" Sam asked him.

"I have a feeling." He replied.

* * *

"Look, Zoe. I lied. I didn't have an abortion. I'm 12 weeks, I just had my scan." Sam told Zoe in her office when she got back.

"Right, ok. I'm going to put you in cubicles for 4 weeks, just to be on the safe side. Then I will let you do a few of the smaller resus jobs for 2 weeks, then to cubicles for 2 weeks." Zoe told Sam who gave a questioning look. Zoe just gave her a 'you're going to have to' look.

"Ok fine. But, don't tell anyone. We don't want them knowing, not yet." Sam said to Zoe.

"What if Nick comes back?" Zoe asked.

"You can tell him," Sam replied, and she left to cubicles.

"Thanks Sam," Zoe said quietly to herself, and she carried on colour coding.

* * *

**Please give me some ideas, especially for my other fiction, At Last. XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah is played by Hannah Tointon.**

* * *

Sam had just got to work. She hadn't managed to put her scrubs on and she heard the door open. She turned around expecting it to be someone like Tom or Zoe but the person she saw made her day.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Sam asked her younger sister whilst pulling her into a hug.

"I finished my medical course last year. I was bored of St James' so I was looking for a new hospital. Then I found out about this place, so Mr Jordan gave me a job." Hannah explained beaming.

Right that second, Mr Nicolo Jordan himself walked into the staffroom.

"Sam, I've just seen Zoe. Congratulations." He told her.

"Congratulations? Is there something I'm missing?" Hannah questioned. Nick decided to leave them to and pulled the door closed. He watched as the two sisters hugged. _They get on so well _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Ok, this is Jolie, 11 years old. She was involved in a hit and run. She has suspected fractures to her right fibula and left ulna with nasty lacerations to her head and neck. BP 60 systolic, Pulse 90 and GCS 8." Jeff announced wheeling her through to resus. "Ok, 1…2…3!"

"Hello Jolie, I'm Dr Sam Nicholls. Can you squeeze my fingers if you can hear me?" She asked and she felt a small squeeze. "Right, Linda can you book x-rays for her and Lloyd, can you do bloods."

* * *

Suddenly, the door smashed open.

"Nicolo Jordan, how lovely to see you," the man said viciously.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked.

"To tell you, Nick and Sam that you're all trespassing. I have bought the land that you live on." Eric explained.

"Right is this the whole jealousy act again?" Nick asked.

"Hang on, are you two…? You're brothers aren't you!" Zoe said, every one looking shocked and puzzled.

"What" Nick started before he was interrupted.

"You know what; I have had enough of you! You are always there to bring us down. You are spiteful, and, you can bring us down brick by brick but we're not going easily!" Sam told her father.

"You're making a fool of yourself Samantha!" Eric said.

"Why don't you just go home!" Sam then told him, but much to everyone's surprise (except Sam's), he pushed her into the breakfast bar. Tom, Zoe and Nick tried to make sure she was alright but Hannah couldn't contain her anger.

"She is pregnant!" Hannah shouted at Eric, his face in the usual stare that it contained. "I think it's time you left, don't you?"

With that, Eric walked out of the staffroom, leaving everyone still in the shell shocked silence.

Sam tried to walk away but was stopped.

"Look, just stop fussing," Sam said to Tom and Nick.

"You need to sit down Sam." Tom told her, she decided not to argue so did as he said.

"Congratulations Sam! We'll go and wait down stairs." Noel said so everyone walked out, leaving her with a bit of peace.

* * *

"Do you think I should go upstairs and make sure she's alright?" Hannah asked Nick.

"After what you just did, I think its best you had. You can say sorry while you're with her." He told her, and Hannah went back up to the staffroom, her eyes full of tears.

"So are you two an item?" Linda asked Tom.

"No, we're just best mates." Tom told her smiling, knowing that he wanted to but shouldn't tell her that they were.

* * *

**Please review, sorry about this chapter, it's not very good. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't believe her eyes. There she was. Her own sister, lying on the floor with a PV bleeds.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Hannah asked. She couldn't believe how pale Sam had become. Hannah decided to ring Nick; she thought it would be better than leaving Sam.

* * *

They all heard Nick's phone ring.

"Hello, Hannah, what's wrong?" He spoke into it.

"Nick, help, it's Sam. I came in and found her collapsed on the floor. She's so pale and she's bleeding. Her pulse is deteriorating, please come quick!" Hannah told him.

"Ok, don't worry. I'm on my way!" Nick replied and he hung up. "Tess, Zoe and Tom, come with me up to the staffroom now!"

"What's happened?" Zoe asked.

"It's Sam!" He replied and with that, they sped upstairs.

* * *

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Tom asked. He was so worried; he wished he could have done more.

"Look Tom, you need to step back," Zoe told him. "You're too close."

"You and Sam aren't dating are you?" Tess asked. Tom nodded his head.

"Can we get a trolley in here!" Nick shouted. Sam was raced through to resus.

"Linda, Charlie, we need you in here!" Zoe told them and they ran through, putting aprons on in the process.

"Tom, you need to step outside," Tess said to him.

"She's gone into arrest everyone, can we start compressions."Nick ordered.

"Was that really Sam?" Big Mac asked.

"Yeah, I think it was," Dixie replied.

"She's so pale and weak. I think that man needs help. Whether he knew she was pregnant or not, a man should never push a woman like that." Lloyd stated.

Tom walked over to them.

"Where's Hannah?" He asked.

"I think she's still in the staffroom. I'll go make sure she's alright." Dixie told him.

* * *

When she got there, she could tell Hannah had been crying. There was a patch of Sam's blood just on the floor which hadn't been cleaned up.

"Are you ok love?" Dixie asked her.

"I wish I could've done something. I shouldn't have shouted out that she was pregnant; I knew she didn't want everyone knowing but I was just so angry. There's a bigger chance that she won't survive than if she will. It doesn't even look like her. She's so pale and weak." Hannah explained, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Come here," Dixie said and she hugged the young lady. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She felt the tears hitting her shoulder, making it wet but she didn't mind.

"Come on, I think you need a coffee." Dixie said to her.

Hannah looked at the blood.

"I think we should get someone to clean that up." She told Dixie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone; sorry for the wait, my internet's been down. Before this chapter, Sam has been discharged, she's working in cubicles and Nick's gone away.**

* * *

"Hello! Ambulance service!" Jeff shouted walking through the a-jar door.

"Up here!" Replied a woman; appearing at the top of the stairs. "Through here, it's my daughter."

Jeff and Dixie followed her through to a young child's bedroom. There was a little girl lying on the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jeff asked.

"She was jumping on her bed when I walked downstairs to make her a sandwich. I called her to come down and choose her crisps when I heard a scream. That's when I came up and found her like this. Pulse was 80, BP 100 over 70." The woman told Jeff, who then looked at her. "I'm a doctor."

"Ok. Can you tell us her name and age?" Dixie said.

"Lucy Nicholls. She's 5." The woman told them. Jeff and Dixie exchanged looks.

"Are you her mother?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"Yes. I'm Kate."

"Ok. Lucy, Lucy can you squeeze my hand?" Dixie asked and she felt a tight squeeze. "Good girl. Can you open your eyes for me?"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

"This is Lucy Nicholls aged 5. She fell and hit her head on a wooden bedside table. A Suspected sprain to her left ulna and a deep laceration to the right of her forehead. Unconscious for 4 minutes before we arrived but completely with us en route." Dixie announced arriving at the ED.

"Ok can we get her through to CDU please guys." Zoe said.

"This is the mother K-" Jeff started.

"Kate Nicholls. I know, I offered her a job." Zoe told them. "Fletch, Aoife, over here."

"Alright boss?" Fletch said.

"This is Lucy, she's 5. Put up a litre of saline. Can I have bloods please and an x-ray for her left ulna." Zoe said.

"Ok. Hi Lucy, I'm Fletch and this is Aoife." He told her.

"My middle name's Aoife." Lucy said looking at her.

"Are you Irish then?" She asked.

"My mum is. Do you know where she is?" Lucy asked.

"She's gone to find your aunty." Aoife said smiling.

"Which one?" Lucy asked smiling back at her.

"Sam. Hannah's gone away with Nick. You know him don't you?"

"Yes." Lucy said giggling.

"Right Lucy, I'm going to put this needle in your arm and take some of your blood so we can make sure you're ok. Then I'm going to put another one in to give you some saline." Fletch told her.

Lucy shook her head.

"Come on. Squeeze my hand and close your eyes. It should make you feel better about it." Aoife told her.

* * *

"You alright?" Tom asked seeing Kate.

"You couldn't tell me what cubicle Dr Nicholls is in could you?" She asked.

"3. Why?" Tom asked.

"What's it to you?" Kate replied. She walked over and decided to wait for Sam to walk out.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Lucy had a bit of an accident." She told her.

"Where is she?" Sam then asked.

"CDU, Cubicle 6." Kate told her, leading the way.

* * *

**Can I just say (This sounds weird) that Kate is played by Katie McGrath.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll give you a ring Monday night." Kate told Sam, she then turned to Lucy. "Come on princess."

* * *

"Right, everyone, I'm afraid Tess isn't very well today." Charlie told everyone.

"Bunking off." Fletch said, being his cheeky self.

"So Linda, you and Robyn in resus, Lloyd, can I have you and Jamie on cubicles?" Charlie carried on.

"Sam and Tom in cubicles as well." Zoe spoke.

"Actually, I've got a patient in resus I'd like to finish off with." Tom said.

"Oh yeah, the blonde, funny that." Fletch then said.

"Shh." Tom said to him but Sam's face had already turned cold.

"Fine. More importantly, the first person to find my mobile phone will get a drink bought for them." Zoe told everyone.

* * *

"This is Hannah Jordan, 24, involved in an RTC. Unconscious since we arrived on scene with lacerations and a suspected broken neck. Went into cardiac arrest en route and we have been carrying out compressions for 6 minutes." Jeff announced entering the ED, followed by Dixie and Nick.

"Linda, Robin and Charlie I need your help. Tom as well please!" Zoe shouted.

"What? You said Jordan. Why did he say Hannah Jordan?" Sam asked running towards Nick and Jeff.

"Leave it Sam." Nick said.

"No. Tell me why. I mean, she can't be…" Sam started. She saw the look on Nick's face. "Oh my goodness. No way. You have lied all this time!"

Sam turned and started walking towards the staffroom.

* * *

"Look, Sam there's something I need to tell you." Zoe said, entering the staffroom. "It's about Hannah. There was no chance. We tried our best."

Sam looked up. She couldn't believe it.

"Where's Nick?" She asked.

"He's having some time alone, to think." Zoe said and she left.

* * *

They were all in the pub after their shift when Nick entered.

"Well this is a surprise. Both of us in a pub together." Sam said, standing next to Zoe and Charlie.

"Well, I'm not staying." He said and he handed the keys to the office to Zoe.

"What? Why not? I need you here. What about the funeral? What about all of us?" Sam stated.

"You'll survive without me. It's time for me to move on." He then announced.

"Where to?" Zoe asked.

"Michigan. There's somebody up there with whom I used to work."

"You mean, Anton Meyer." Charlie said.

"Could just work. All I know is I can't stay here. Well, not in Holby anyway. Too many memories." Nick then turned to everyone. "All of you. You look after it. Keep doing what you, what you do. You make this department the very best it can be." With that, he walked out. Sam left after him.

"Nick! Nick please!" Sam shouted. Nick pulled her into a hug.

"Please, don't go. You can't." Sam told him.

"You'll be fine without me. Send Kate and Lucy my love. Tell them I'm thinking about them, about all of you. Especially you, and Hannah. Life goes on." Nick said getting into his car. "Bye Sam," he then drove off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll miss you," Sam said to her sister and niece.

"Well, it'll be nice, seeing my mum. I'm sure you'll have time to visit." Kate told her younger sibling.

Sam crouched down to Lucy's height.

"You be good for your mum, and your Nana. Be on your best behaviour." Sam said to the young girl who hugged her.

"Bye Tom!" Lucy said to him, waving as he walked over. "See you soon."

"Bye lovely." He replied. Kate and Lucy walked out of the church's grounds and Sam and Tom walked over to their colleagues.

"I suppose we best all be getting off, don't want to intrude a funeral or wedding. That wouldn't be fun." Charlie stated and everyone smiled for the first time that day.

As they headed out the church and for their cars parked along the road, a lorry speeded into a Mazda, followed by a mini which then smashed into the back of the car.

They couldn't believe their eyes as the pile up started to build up before them.

Zoe and Sam ran over to the Mazda along with Linda, Tom and Fletch ran towards the Mini, and everyone else went to all the more minors.

Arriving at the car, Sam could see a small child through the window at the back where the Mini had crashed into. She got round to the other door and climbed in to help the child.

When she saw the young girl, she couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Why her, why?

"Sam, are you ok?" Zoe asked, concerned about the younger doctor.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sam told her. She then turned to the girl. "Ellie, Ellie can you hear me?"

"Sam, do you know this girl?" Zoe asked.

"She's my daughter." Sam said, turning to her colleague.

* * *

"Right, this is Ellie Dean, 4 years old. Involved in the RTC, was treated at the scene by doctors, has been unconscious since she was first seen and has stridor." Dixie announced wheeling the child into Paeds resus. They lifted her onto the bed, all the staff had gotten back to work, apart from Sam.

"Right, let's get bloods and x-rays. Can we run a litre of saline and another of paracetamol." Zoe said to Fletch and Aoife. She then turned to Sam.

"Zoe I need to work. I can't stand around and watch her like I'm a hopeless case. Can't I just go and treat someone else?" Sam asked with pleading eyes. She hated the fact that she couldn't help her daughter when she was most vulnerable.

Zoe sighed.

"Get your scrubs on and take over from Tom in resus. Tell him we need him here." She told Sam.

* * *

"Tom, you're needed in Paeds with Ellie." Sam told him. "I have to takeover so what have we got?" she continued, trying to stay enthusiastic.

"This is Niamh, 15 years old. She's 9 months pregnant and was in a minor affected car. No major injuries but a small cut to her head which needs to be sutured." Tom told her. He then stood her aside. "Why didn't you tell me about Ellie?"

"Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to. Anyway, I need to talk to you about that later." Sam replied before walking over to her new patient.

"Hi Niamh, I'm Dr Sam Nicholls." She told the teen.

"Is that doctor single?" She asked.

"You do realise he's twice your age," Sam stated.

"He is so fit! Seriously, he can't be 30 though. Is he single?" Niamh carried on.

"No." Sam said. "Who did you come in with?"

"My mum, she had to leave." Niamh replied.

"Well, I'm going to get a nurse to suture your cut, we'll keep you in for observation and when a parent gets here, you can go." Sam told her and she walked out of resus.

* * *

The sound of water hitting the floor was all that Sam needed. They got Niamh onto the bed and Tess examined her.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Sam asked but the teen's face was blank. "Have you been having any stomach pains?"

"Yeah, I thought it was cramp, that's why I stood up. I've had for about 20 minutes." Niamh replied.

Just then Fletch walked in, well, burst in.

"Sam, its Ellie." He said.

Luckily for her, Ash walked in.

"Sam, you go. I'll help Niamh." He said and Sam followed Fletch into Paeds.

"Sam, Ellie has pneumonia. We're gonna need to intubate." Zoe told her with everything ready.

"Can you tell me where Ellie Dean is please? I'm her dad, Ian Dean." He told Louise in reception.

"Come with me please," she said, leading him through to Paeds resus.

Ian was shocked to see Ellie the way she was. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder but she shrugged him off. Instead, she led him to the relative's room.

"Why didn't you get her into hospital?" Sam asked, staying calm but furious inside.

"That's where the childminder was taking her today." He replied. Sam wasn't having any of it.

"She's your daughter, she's ill, and you can't be bothered to take her to hospital yourself." Sam stated.

"Look, I promised the lads I'd meet them Sam," he replied.

"When are you gonna learn that you have to sacrifice things for your daughter? That's what being a parent is like!"

"Sam, we want to move back in with you! Ellie has been asking when we're both gonna see you again!" Ian almost shouted.

"Things aren't that simple. You can't just come running back, I have a boyfriend! Ellie is coming home to me, but you're not!" Sam told him. She soon regretted it as he punched her cheek, just below her eye. He pushed her up against the wall.

"I don't think you want to make me angry, do you?" He said viciously and she shook her head. He let go of his grip.

"Fine, fine, you can come home but you are a lodger. You can stay in the third bedroom." She said, but she could see she hadn't pleased him.

"No, you tell Tom that you made a mistake. That you love me and you're sorry. Family first eh?"

"Yeah, 'course." Sam said and she walked out.

* * *

**So, Ian's back and he's not happy…**

**Please tell me what you think, I'm not really sure about this chapter + ****just this, and please say if you have any ideas. Thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had led Tom into the store cupboard, making sure Ian didn't see.

"I, I don't know another way to say this. You, have to move out. Me and Ian are giving it another go, for Ellie's sake." Sam told him. "However, I don't love him. I love you."

Tom was baffled.

"So, shall I go and get myself a flat then. I can't find one on the spot." Tom stated.

"You can sleep in the third bedroom for a while. I'll help you choose. After all, I will hopefully be spending a few evenings there." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to play it like that now do you?" Tom said playfully and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips were locked for only a couple of seconds.

"I've got to get back to Ellie," Sam said and she left the little room.

* * *

A week later and Ellie was no longer intubated. Her wavy, darkening blonde hair was laid on her shoulders. Sam had her own hand under Ellie's, lightly holding it. She felt a tight squeeze and Ellie's eyes fluttered but didn't quite open. She blinked a couple of times, until they opened.

"Mummy," she whispered.

"I'm here darling," Sam said looking at her little girl.

* * *

**Sorry his chapter is so short, and there's a time change but there's quite a big storyline and I'm trying to get there. Please review, and suggest some ideas if you have any. Thanks x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Charlie and Lola?"

"No..."

"64 Zoo Lane?"

"No that's before I go to bed..."

"Little Princess?"

"No..."

"Peppa Pig?"

"Yes!"

"So, which episode?"

Sam was stood outside watching Tom interact with her little girl. _He is so good with her, if only he knew. _Sam thought.

She opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to her little girl.

"Peppa pig, good choice!" Sam said to Ellie.

"It's my favourite, did you know that Tom?" Ellie questioned straining her voice.

"Don't hurt you voice darling," Sam told her.

"No I didn't know that, but it's a good job it is because I've got some things for you!" Tom said, not telling her that Sam had already told him.

He picked up a plastic bag and pulled out a wrapped up gift.

"Can I open it now mummy?" Ellie asked Sam.

"Of course you can Els," Sam told her.

Ellie pulled at the pink wrapping paper to reveal a Peppa Pig onesie which was white with Peppa all over it, Peppa Pig pyjamas which were pink and yellow with Peppa on the front, and a Peppa pig hoodie!

Sam and Tom then gazed at the little girl's adorable face which had lit up.

"These are for you while you're in hospital, although you can wear them after as well," Tom said to Ellie.

"Mummy, can I wear them now?" Ellie asked cutely.

"Yeah of course you can, I asked the nurse about you wearing your own pyjamas." Sam told her.

"Now, why doesn't mummy help you get changed and I'll set up Peppa on the iPad," Tom suggested and Ellie nodded.

* * *

The theme tune started and when it was Daddy pig's turn to oink, Tom snorted along making Sam and Ellie burst out laughing.

The three of them were enjoying themselves and had just started their third episode, but their happiness came to an end when Ian walked in.

"What's he doing in here?" Ian asked Sam aggressively, she just stared at him.

"Well answer me woman!" He was raising his voice.

"Tom is my friend, he had gifts for Ellie and we were really enjoying ourselves just now. I don't see what your problem with him is! Ellie and he get on so well!"

"I don't want him anywhere near her!" He practically shouted. He turned to face Tom. "Well go on then, GET OUT!"

"I think you need to calm down mate," Tom said.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" Ian shouted at Tom, scaring Ellie. Tom left the room but looked in.

Tom's POV

I looked at Sam and Ellie's innocent faces through the half closed blinds in the window. Ian was saying things to Sam but I couldn't hear what, then I saw her get up. The whole time Ellie looked truly frightened. Sam said something but I don't know what. I totally didn't expect this next bit though. Ian slapped Sam 'round the face and then he grabbed her wrists. It looked nasty and vicious. I just wanted to go in there and save them, but I knew it would just make things worse. I decided I would turn and walk away. I'm not going to mention what I saw to Sam, I don't want to upset her.

End of POV


	11. Chapter 11

She had called Tom to tell him to get here early so they could talk. Ellie was still asleep when he arrived and Sam was sitting on the chair next to her.

"Sam what's happened? Are you ok?" Tom asked, he couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to see him this early in the morning; it was only 5:30.

"Yeah, I needed to speak to you at a time when Ian couldn't interupt." She told him.

"What happened to your cheek Sam?" Tom said, acting as if he hadn't seen yesterday evening.

"Oh, I went back to our place earlier this morning and tripped on one of Ellie's toys." She replied although Tom knew she was lying. Sam hadn't put any make up on yet because she didn't want to get in Ian's way today. She had brought it with her to apply but hadn't got round to it.

"Oh ok. So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Tom questioned.

"Well, Ian's going away tonight, to Liverpool for someone's early stag do, he's leaving at 2 today and we have the house to ourself. Ellie wants to stay on her own tonight and be a big girl so..." Sam told him placing her hands round his neck.

"So you want me to spend the night in your bed..." Tom stated pulling her in for a kiss; it lasted 20 seconds before Ellie interupted with "Eww!"

They looked at eachother. How would Sam explain to her little girl why she was kissing Tom and not daddy?

Sam's POV

I walked over to Ellie and sat on the side of the bed.

"Mummy, why were you kissing Tom? Have you and daddy split up again?" Ellie asked me, rather confused.

"Well, me and Tom love eachother and no me and daddy haven't split up." I tried my best explaining but I wasn't sure how to.

"So you love two men?" Ellie asked.

"Not quite," I said to her. "Els, you can't tell daddy you saw this, he can't know." I told Ellie as nicely as I could. I can't believe I swore her to secrecy but Ian can't know, he can't find out.

End of POV

"I promise mummy," Ellie said sweetly and Sam hugged her.

"Right I best be going, bye Ellie," Tom then said. Ellie said goodbye and Sam gave him a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

_**6.00**_

Sam knocked on the staffroom door to alert Tom. He turned round and grinned.

"Ian left about 2 hours ago," Sam told Tom.

"So I have you for myself tonight..." Tom flirted and he pulled her into a kiss. They both pulled away to make sure no one saw. Sam then leant up and kissed him once more before they made their way to Ellie.

"Tom!" Ellie shouted happily smiling like mad.

"Hey Els! Have you been a good girl for mummy?" Tom asked her crouching down next to her bed.

"Yes!" Ellie said giggling. "Guess what Tom!"

"You've got a pet penguin?" Tom replied.

"No silly, I'm staying here on my own tonight, being a big girl!" Ellie told him smiling.

"Wow you are a big girl aren't you!" Tom replied kindly. "Are you sure you're not going to get scared!"

"Yes because mummy brought Peppa from home and she's going to keep me safe, and keep me company!" Ellie said hugging her teddy.

Sam was watching them, she loved Tom so much, and he got on so well with Ellie. Sam decided she needed to tell him tonight, she had a kit at home, hidden in a draw.

* * *

After 3 hours of colouring in pictures of Peppa, and watching Peppa, Ellie had fallen asleep. They tucked her in and Sam kissed her goodnight, then they left. Sam was glad she had lasted until this late at night as she hopefully wouldn't wake up too early the next morning.

They arrived at the house and decided to snuggle up on the sofa, there was nothing good on TV so they decided to watch a movie instead.

The two settled on a nice romantic film, and that was when they snuggled down.

They were about half an hour in when Sam spoke to Tom.

"Tom, do you remember Andrew Byrnes party about 4 or 5 years ago?" Sam asked.

"You were there?" Tom was surprised and Sam turned half round and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we'd been in Afghanistan together," she told him. "I bet you only remember about the first hour!"

"Yeah I was completely hammered! How did you know I was there when I didn't know you were?"

"Well, I wasn't a drunken sailor!" She replied. "Hang on, won't be a second!"

Sam went up stairs and into her bedroom, hidden in her underwear draw was a DNA kit.

"Take it and do it," she told Tom. He asked no questions, he saw one already done and he got the feeling he knew what was coming. When he'd done he put it in a sandwich bag type thing and put it back in the box, then handed it back to Sam.

"Sa-" He began but she placed a finger on his lips.

"It was quite late and we had both gone upstairs, I don't know why, we just had. We made our way to the spare bedroom and, well, I don't think I have to explain the next part. When you arrived in Holby, I instantly remembered you. I have had this feeling the whole time that Ian may not be Ellie's dad, that it was you! Since the pneumonia you have been so good with her, you seem to have an automatic connection that Ian doesn't have with her!" Sam explained and Tom looked a bit shocked.

"So, I could be a dad?" Tom said in astonishmant. "Sam, this is brilliant!"

They both smiled and gazed into eachothers eyes.

"Um, do you fancy another drink?" Sam asked Tom breaking the gaze and standing up.

"Yeah can I have a beer hun?" He asked grinning and Sam nodded.

* * *

She came back in with a beer and orange juice.

"Just saying, that beers a bit unhygienic." She told him.

"How..."

"You'll find out! Don't worry your not going to die!" Sam exclaimed.

Tom began to drink but something hard hit his lip. He took the glass out of his mouth and pulled out a white stick.

And guess what was on that white stick, 2 red lines...


End file.
